The Ghost of You
by Zamison
Summary: Zack tries to cope with the loss of Maddie, but will his anger lead him to seek revenge upon her killer? SONGFIC ONESHOT Rated T for the one gun part


**A/N: Well, this is my first songfic. It's based off the MCR song "The Ghost of You." I will warn you now, it's depressing. If you're not all for depressing fics, why did you click here?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zack or Maddie, but I wish I did...for reasons no one would understand.**

**The Ghost of You**

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died, we'd be together_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

He lied in his bed staring at the ceiling, just thinking about the loved one he lost. He was his most cherished memory, his most…special love. She was gone, and he hated himself for it. He knew she would still be here if it weren't for him.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

He remembered her sweet smile, her angelic voice. He remembered all the times he had tried to hit on her, and all the times she sarcastically rejected him. He remembered her promise to him that day. Her promise to dance with him at his prom because he had danced with her at her own. But _his_ prom would be five years from now…there would be no way she could possibly keep it now. And it was all his fault.

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And the smiles that are ever ever…_

_Ever…_

He remembered that fateful day. She had died in his arms. It was all his fault. If only he hadn't have convinced her into going to that concert with him…

Suddenly, he sat up. _No,_ he thought. He realized that it wasn't his fault his cherished angel had passed. It was _him_.

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

It wasn't his fault that there happened to be a shooting at that concert. It wasn't his fault that the shooter was angry at the world. He knew now that he could never forgive the man that destroyed both their lives. He remembered her dying words…

He remembered. "I'm…sorry…that I couldn't…keep my promise."

Then she was gone.

_At the top of my lungs in my arms, she dies_

_She dies…_

He stood up. He had to find the man who did this. He vowed to avenge his love at any price. He would even give his own live, just to be able to see her smile one more time.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

He realized that he couldn't rest until that man was dead. And he was going to kill him himself. He weighed the odds. A little thirteen-year-old kid, against a large man possibly in his thirties. OK. Not good odds. But the means justified the odds. He was avenging his angel. That was enough for him.

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

He had found the man in a café. Ironic. He shot many people at a concert less than two weeks previous, yet he was walking around as if he were a free and innocent man.

_If I fall…_

He walked up to the man, both possessing weapons concealed. The man looked down at him. "What?" the man said gruffly.

_If I fall…_

_Down…_

He pulled the gun he stole from his mother's hidden place, and the man did likewise. Their guns were pointed at each other's heads, but neither of them shot. The people in the café panicked at the sight of a young boy and a grown man aiming a loaded weapon to one another's heads.

"You killed her." He was furious at the man.

"I've killed many," the man replied in his gruff tone.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

"You've taken my angel from me!"

_You are never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

"Put your toy down, boy," said the man, still gruff in tone, but calmly, as if he weren't about to be blown away by an angry little boy.

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

"I'll see you in hell!" he yelled at the man.

Both pulled the trigger. Both guns fired. Both characters dropped.

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

"I…did it…I did it…for you…Maddie." He lay on the ground, his spirit slowly leaving his body.

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna…_

**A/N: See, what did I tell you? It was kinda sad. Sorry if it was poorly written. It's kinda 12:16 AM right now and I should be sleep. But this story popped into my head as soon as I turned on the song. I REALLY didn't want to kill off Maddie, but she was the only one I think of right now. So please, review. But if you didn't like the idea of Maddie dying and Zack dying to avenge her, then don't flame. Flame only…ONLY…if you have a valid idea to make either this or my future songfics better.**

**Don't misjudge my infinite stupidity lol**

**Zamison**


End file.
